


Phichit Is A Friend

by Noitratoxin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phichit being a badass friend, Phichit can do martial arts, Phichit is protective, Viktor also reaaaally likes Yuuri, Viktor has sharp eyes, Yuuri being a clueless little twat as usual, and brother, if Victor decides to fuck up, mentions of ep 7, will do martial arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/pseuds/Noitratoxin
Summary: Phichit Chulanont is a Thai born professional figure skater. Phichit Chulanont is a university student in Detroit. Phichit Chulanont is many things and among this many things, Phichit Chulanont is a friend to one Katsuki Yuuri.  Or in which Phichit gets a little protective-supportive for Yuuri’s sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Phichit. Because Phichit is good, Phichit is love, Phichit is the captain of this ship. 
> 
> Unbeta'd please be kind! 
> 
> Much smooch, very gays on ice.

\----------------

Phichit knows of Yuuri’s tiny little (read: massive) crush on Viktor Nikiforov from the first day they met as rink mates. He listened as this young Japanese man spoke passionately about how his idol performed in the recent competition before proceeding to lecture him in _past_ competitions too.

 

As a figure skater, of course Phichit knows about Viktor Nikiforov. It’s rather impossible _not_ to, but he has never met someone with more dedication and adoration to the King on Ice than his rink mate. Aside from being a massive fan, Yuuri proved to be talented skater, someone for Phichit to be competitive with and received a challenge in return. They then became fast friends.

 

So they were rink mates, they were friends, and then they became flatmates. In Detroit, rent is expensive even in student flats and it wasn’t even much of a question to share one between them as they also went to the same university. It was just another level achieved in their friendship.

 

They ate, cook, did laundry, studied, skated, and did most things together and it wasn’t long before they called each other family, _brothers._ Of course this meant arguments and petty pranks on each other, some so bad they might not speak for a whole day - but only a day.

 

For five continuous years they were friends, and they are friends till this day. But the Grand Prix Finals happened and Phichit felt he lost a bit of Yuuri as the man lost confidence and was more withdrawn than ever, he wasn’t new to Yuuri’s mental anxiety. Phichit only feared he may decide to stop skating altogether.

 

So when the video went viral of Yuuri skating to his idol’s FS Stay Close to Me, Phichit knew there was still hope and prayed thanks to the gods that Viktor Nikiforov existed for this moment.

 

He didn’t realise he would pray thanks to more than that. To more that the man himself, a living god to all figure skaters, to announce himself as Yuuri’s coach for the next Grand Prix Final.

 

Yuuri told him of course, but the other man’s active social media presence told him first. Phichit was glad for him. Phichit was just happy that Yuuri didn’t give up on skating and _hey at least you’ve got your dream come true_. Yuuri blushed and stammered in his usual self at the video call, Phichit laughed and smiled for him. He knew Yuuri was happy, flustered and confused, but happy underneath all those insecurities and surface shyness.

 

So again, he prayed for the best for his best friend.

 

\----------------

 

Before China, Phichit thought - no, _felt_ , that there may be more than coach-student relationship between Yuuri and Viktor. Their pictures together on Viktor’s instagram (because Yuuri’s, bless him, is never more active than a snail’s) and their weekly chat resonated... _more._

 

Phichit follows their every online activity and tries to dig more from Yuuri, but the man himself seems so oblivious to all of it, Phichit feels a bit sorry for Viktor. Only a bit.

 

In this case, before Phichit’s respect for Viktor as a skater - Phichit’s role as Yuuri’s friend and brother comes first. Viktor may be a skating god and genius, but if he only plays with Yuuri with no concrete feelings behind it, Phichit might just demonstrate Thai martial arts that his grandmother forces him to learn. He wouldn’t mind, for Yuuri, because he knew he’d do the same for him.

 

They met in China for the first time and Phichit knows they’re both judging, calculating and evaluating each other. He can feel the other man’s eyes slowly making his decisions, but not before his body language curled around Yuuri in a sense of protection and possessiveness. _Well now,_ Phichit thinks. Yuuri was...different to say the least and Phichit knows it’s because of Viktor Nikiforov, without a doubt.

 

When the night grows older and the Russian Fairy is dead drunk and _naked_ draped all over Yuuri, Phichit thinks he might not be so bad for Yuuri. So for today, no Thai martial arts.

 

\-------------

 

During the competition, Phichit witnesses first hand the change in Yuuri as he watches his short programme. A dance so intricate with story and emotions, Phichit was choked with pride and relief. His rival was better than ever. _I suppose this is what he makes you feel, Yuuri._

 

In the day of the Free Skate, Viktor flailed and flopped as a coach. Phichit can see from Yuuri’s red eyes that _something_ happened, he worried for one minute, but then Yuuri entered the ice. He wasn't worried anymore.

 

Then, Viktor and Yuuri kissed.

 

Phichit sighed slightly at the dramatics, but his phone was out anyway, _instagram always needs its content._ It was in the spur of the moment, but Phichit decided then and there he was gonna be the best man. Yuuri doesn't even have to ask, he would also provide all the photos at the wedding, Phichit’s good at that candid action.

 

He wonders how much Yuuri will scream and fluster when he tells him this. He chuckles as he kisses his gold medal and poses for the camera, he’s got many things to look forward to.

 

“I’ll see you at the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri.”

 

At the edge of the rink, Yuuri put on his guards and faced him, a smile so tired and proud, “Of course Phichit-kun, I wouldn’t dare miss it.” They hugged and exchanged promises to keep in contact, then Phichit watched as Yuuri returned to his coach’s side. Viktor caught his stare and met his eyes, _be careful with him. He is a precious friend._

 

 _I will._ He can hear the promise loud and clear. Phichit nodded and waved as Yuuri turned to look at him, his friend returned the gesture with a gusto.

  
Yup. Totally best man.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Phichit and Yuuri's dynamics, and I'm bloody sure both family have adopted each other as an extra son. They be bros forever.


End file.
